LIVE-A-LIVE: Echoes of the Forgetten Clone
by SGMijumaru
Summary: Something sinister lurks in the depths of the ruined Cinnabar Island. World-renowned bounty hunter Chozu is the only one who can destroy this evil, but first it must be found. Armed with a super hi-tech Pokédex, her reliable Jolteon, and the obnoxious commands of Lt. Surge, Chozu steps forth into the ruins, unaware of the great dangers that await her… the dangers that survived.


**The Forgotten Clone**

…

I'd been gone for quite some time, but after many years of travelling and taking on missions across the planet, I finally found myself back in the Kanto region. Specifically, the contaminated ruins of Cinnabar Island.

Mission codename: S, R, three eighty-eight. Contrary to its unmemorable code, the objective and its story were simple. Following a recent, unnatural eruption on the island, elite trainers who were all champions of the Kanto league had landed on the island to investigate what activity had caused the eruption. Very soon after they left to explore however, all contact with the trainers was lost.

Agents and emergency services were soon dispatched on a rescue operation with some advanced tracking technology, but they suffered the same fate just as quickly – they disappeared without a trace, their life signs vanishing entirely. It was then that I was contacted, a very desperate plea to help emphasized in the message.

" _There is something there on that island, something beyond our imagination. You may not be a champion trainer, Chozu, but your vast experience in situations like these is exactly what we need to find out what is going on. Find out what happened to the people that went to the ruins of Cinnabar Island, scan the area for any activity, and if possible, rescue anyone still alive. We will provide you with all the aid we can._ "

That was the gist of the commands from the Kanto Federation. Truth to be told, I heavily dislike taking orders from government organizations, as well as stepping into the unknown. It is this disdain for blind exploration that caused me to abandon my aspirations of becoming a Pokémon champion and become a bounty hunter instead. I wanted stability and control in my life, to be able to live and earn as freely as a Pokémon trainer but without risking myself and my Pokémon in deadly battles. I had a creed in my missions, to only accept them when I had _all_ the information that _I_ requested.

But in this case, they had a bargaining chip over me. The Kanto Federation dislike working with me due to my rule of requiring so much information. They never cooperated or requested my help, and in turn, I never responded or cooperated when our objectives crossed. But something told me to respond this time, to learn everything I could about the situation. It was then that I learned just how grave this situation truly was.

Samuel Oak. The pinnacle professor of the Kanto region with an extensive list of discoveries and achievements. Once I saw his name amongst those who had disappeared on the missions, I felt a terrible foreboding in my heart. Why had he of all people gone to such a dangerous place? What happened to him? If he died, what would become of Kanto's delicate infrastructure when it came to sending children on their journeys?

I had to find out. I owed my life to him for lending me a Pokémon in the first place. I couldn't turn my back knowing that someone who meant so much to people had disappeared. And so, I departed for Cinnabar Island at my earliest opportunity, accepting the Federation's suicidal mission.

…

The surface of Cinnabar was exactly as I remembered it, despite being so long ago. The island was once home to laboratories that researched Pokémon biology on a level that was highly illegal. A deadly Pokémon known as Mewtwo had been created there using the DNA of the mythical Pokémon Mew, but the Kanto Federation had silenced everyone involved in the experiments. The volcano erupting some years later destroyed the laboratory and made life on the island uninhabitable, killing the retired scientists in the process. Mewtwo had disappeared as well, much to the Federation's displeasure. A small price to pay for their decision to try to conceal the truth.

"Chozu, we've confirmed your arrival," Surge said, speaking through a communicator attached to my arm. Wireless headphones transferred all sound directly to my ears. "You have Varia, don't you? Take your time with this. We configured Varia's scanning function so that it can send data directly to our database, photos and all. Anything you scan, we get immediately."

Why Lieutenant Surge had been assigned as my superior in this mission, I didn't know. This was the second time I had to communicate with him in this way, and it already reminded me of why I disliked taking orders so much. As he sternly droned on and on, my patience and anticipation wavered on insanity. But I knew that he was right. I had to take my time and be more careful than I ever had been with this.

With that in mind, I lifted my right arm and tapped a few buttons on the touch screen of the large device latched around it. The device was shaped like a Kanto Pokédex, only with modifications so extreme that it may as well be physically part of my arm. It told me every bit of information I wanted to know about what it scanned, from the materials of a point of interest, to the health and state of a living creature. It also had weapons and tools attached, like an energy gun that could replicate Pokémon attacks to give enemy Pokémon status ailments, or a grapple hook for escaping tight situations. I even gave it the name Varia.

"The trainers found an entrance into the island's interior via the volcano itself. The volcano flattened when it initially erupted, so there's no mountain, now," Surge explained. I surveyed the surroundings as he spoke, confirming it myself. The ground was sloped, but nothing one would call a mountain or a volcano remained. "Find that entrance and start there. Try to move quickly and quietly, and keep your Pokémon outside of its pokéball."

I had questions about that one, but I obeyed to keep him quiet. Having just one Pokémon, a dear friend to me, I wasn't comfortable with having him out in the open whilst exploring a place like this. With a quiet toss high into the air and a beam of splashing light on the ground, my faithful friend Pyonchi materialised before me. He was a Jolteon with as hardened an appearance as me - bright, clothed in colourful accessories, but well-toned and noticeably eager. I knelt and pressed a finger to my lips to hush him.

His response was to shake his fur and tilt his head, a goofy expression on his face that made me smile. That was enough for me, and I finally set off. Pyonchi followed in just as much confusion, trotting beside me. I kept his pokéball in the same hand as the side he was on, more than ready to return him if something so much as jump-scared me.

"Chozu, try not to forget that you're following _my_ orders, here," Surge hissed, making me stop. To my annoyance, the entrance to the island, a large hole, was just metres in front. "Put that pokéball away. You're going to need to follow my orders exactly if we're going to get through this. That means waiting for my word and authorization on everything, do you understand?"

I didn't reply, taking in a sharp breath. "I can see everything visible of Varia's screen, so you can't pull any tricks. You don't attack unless I say so, you don't move unless I say so, and you don't return your Pokémon unless I say so. Any objections, lady?"

I already wanted to quit, but I knew what this was for. I'm sure he knew exactly why I was going through with this as well, and had full reign to treat me however he wanted. That title, 'lady', he knew just how much I despised it. My face twisted in silent agony at just being called it over the communicator. I daren't ever let him see me react that way, and I most certainly had to make it clear that he didn't really have control over me. A temporary commander or not, this was _my_ mission, so I responded by taking my first photo with Varia: a thumbs down. A stiff thumbs down by my own hand.

"There's a good girl. Pop that pokéball back into your bag and get moving. No using your energy weapons until I say so. You'll need Jolteon to protect yourself," he said.

Back to the island's entrance again. A wide, gaping hole in the Earth that was presumably the mouth of the volcano sat before me. Peering into it, there wasn't a feasible way to climb down, but there was a floor not far below. Pyonchi read my mind, yipped happily, and hopped down without me, landing on the floor without so much as shaking it. He confirmed that I could join him by calling out, so I nodded back and took the leap, having to crouch upon landing to resist the force that shook me.

I was immediately greeted by a lengthy cavern corridor. Wind and dim light came from the far end. Caves shouldn't be like this, so I glanced back up to where I had jumped from to make sure that I wasn't mistaken with the wind's direction, and then advanced, keeping one hand on Varia. Pyonchi started whining a bit as we walked, which didn't help my climbing fear. Could he smell something that I couldn't?

As I progressed, I could only smell dusty air and dung, presumably from the few Pokémon that could still survive here. Turning the first corner only presented me with another rocky corridor, and then another, each one turning exactly ninety degrees and gently sloping down further into the Earth. Someone had to have built this, it was just too convenient to have been dug by a Pokémon. Realising that, I slowed down in what was the longest corridor so far, otherwise no different than the last. Wind was still coming through and yet another slope awaited me at the far end.

"The other trainers got further than this. Keep moving," Surge said.

Of course they did. They were headstrong Pokémon trainers. They probably sprinted through these corridors without even considering why they were shaped this way. I snapped a photo and carried on, walking at normal pace until I reached the very end, where a very steep slant of mud separated me from the next floor. This time it was too far down below for me to be able to see what was ahead.

"The next floor over is where we lost contact, but life signs remained. Something is down there that offed them," Surge informed, answering the question I didn't ask. My heart sped up and some anxious possibilities flew through my mind, but this was what I came here for. With a deep breath, I tapped a few buttons on Varia to ready it for shooting, but a large padlock icon showed on screen instead. Despite what he just said, Surge still didn't authorise the use of my weaponry.

Just before I could question it, a cry came from Pyonchi and I flew into a slight panic. The Jolteon had backed up to prepare himself for a sprint, sending himself down the mud slide with a squeal of glee. I would have laughed and joined him if I wasn't scared out of my wits. Instead I took off after him, cursing his eagerness to face whatever was waiting for us at the bottom. I kept my stance as balanced as I could as I slid down the mud, one foot stretched in front of the other like I was sliding on a snowboard. There was a nasty drop at the bottom of the slide as well, so I still managed to stumble a bit when I landed.

I pointed Varia forward instantly, my left hand steadying my right as I aimed all over my new surroundings. No ambush. Just Pyonchi's cheeky smile and mud-covered coat. He reminded me of a child with how often I had to wash him after he played.

I shuddered a bit, slowly getting to my feet as I surveyed the surroundings properly. A thousand questions arose as I found myself in a high-tech laboratory unlike anything I had ever seen. And I had top-end technology personalised for my use.

Heavy, quiet, well-armoured machines I couldn't identify lined the walls and ceilings, exposed wiring connecting it all across every surface of the room. The right side did have a row of familiar computer screens however, so I made that my first point of interest. A quick glance at Varia proved Surge's warning to be true, as my signal to talk to him had dropped to zero percent. The voice channel was still open however, implying that he was still there.

The room was so quiet that I could hear my own footsteps, walking as slowly and quietly as I could in my approach to the computers. They were turned on right now, but on standby as they ran a series of maintenance programs. Listed were statistics like room temperature, air filters and whether they were running or not, and the detection of bio signs. Across the several rooms listed, there were quite a few creatures heat signatures detected, but one had a percentage that was rapidly rising. I watched it for a few seconds as the numbers rose and fell at high speed across the different rooms, as if something was travelling between the rooms. That was until a bark from Pyonchi made me jump, and I aimed Varia at him.

He was fixated on a pink, glowing orb floating in the air. I didn't have time to follow it as a door I hadn't seen at one end of the room slid open, letting that travelling creature the computer detected through. Pyonchi cried out and jumped away, avoiding the monster's initial attack. It resembled a Rhydon, only many times spikier than any I had ever witnessed. It stood bipedal, its back was jagged, and it had front claws that were sharper and longer than a Scyther's. In fact, it was almost like a Scyther had been equipped with the back shell and feet of a Rhydon, plus some extra spines. That was all I could gather from it before it curled into a giant, thorny ball and rolled across the room at high speed, forcing me to dive to the side to avoid it.

I rolled into a crouched stance and attempted to fire at it, only to have the restrictions on Varia actually come through. Nothing fired, only a sound to tell me that I couldn't. My mind panicked and my head darted between the monster and my screen, hoping to find a quick solution to the restriction. Of course, an enormous rolling monster wasn't about to give me that time, as right after crashing into the wall, it spun around and roared at me. Thankfully, Pyonchi was on my wavelength and snarled back, releasing a Thunderbolt at it. Blinding yellow bolts latched to the monster and caused it to scream, wildly twisting its body as electricity stormed through it.

I used that time to exit the shooter and return to the photo function, taking a photo when the beast recovered from the attack. It snapped its scythes together and hacked at Pyonchi, earning another snarl as the Jolteon dashed to avoid it. Both creatures exchanged roars and growls at full volume, occasionally trying an attack or two that kept them in that section of the room. Sadly, Pyonchi's electricity was having very little effect, as even when he was beginning to tire, the monster was not.

As I watched the duo battle, my fears dissipated into resourceful thoughts. Surge couldn't see or hear me right now, but he surely received my photo and knew that I was still alive. I chose to scan the monster with the Pokédex next, hoping that he would receive that data and allow me to use my shooter, as it was clearly needed right now. The results of that scan took me by surprise however, as I expected a new page to get recorded into the Pokédex. Instead, the creature got recognised as a Ditto.

Ditto? That thing? I had never seen this Pokémon before, and it didn't have the face of a Ditto. It was far too resilient, as well. Before my thoughts could get carried away with possibilities, Varia's screen began to blink rapidly, and one of the locks on its features came undone. Surge had given me access to the Ice Beam, which I wasted no time in unleashing upon the monster's front. Varia physically rearranged its shape to resemble a high-tech laser gun, glowing brightly with snow white energy for just a second, which I then unleashed as an Ice Beam.

My offense was met was an Earth-shaking roar of agony. This monster clearly did not like the ice type, shaking itself before charging at me wildly. My mind hatched a plan in that instant. It had chosen not to roll in a ball this time, giving me the perfect chance to counterattack when it passed. I dived to the side, rolled into a sprint-start, and sprung myself forwards as it crashed into the wall behind me, doing my best to scramble up its rugged and thorny back. I felt a few stings and pricks with my haste, but that didn't matter as I was now right on top of the creature's head.

From there, I cried out as I pulled its head back as far as I could, to which it fought back with a roar and some effort to pull its head out of discomfort. But that was all I needed. I jammed my right arm right in front of its face, releasing yet more Ice Beam shots directly into its mouth. This resulted in another agonising scream, only this time, the monster could do nothing more than scramble and spasm in attempt to relieve itself of the damage I was giving it. It almost threw me off, but after just three shots, it weakened enough and fell limp, collapsing onto all fours.

Pyonchi had to have the last laugh, barking at it a few times. Even though it didn't respond, he twirled his head to generate a ring of electricity, Thundershock, and slammed it onto the monster to knock it out for good. Yet more questionable occurrences resulted from that however, as bursts of smoke and slime started to cover the defeated monster in small explosions, each one causing its body to shrink and melt into a purple sludge that immediately faded into the ground. I took a recording with Varia, jaw dropped until all that was left was the familiar, jelly-like body of the Ditto species I knew.

I could have stared at that for hours, replaying what I had just witnessed and questioning every second of it. The poor Ditto appeared unharmed, but was unconscious. I dared to approach and even touch it to flip it round, finding nothing out of the ordinary left of it. I was left to believe that it had transformed into that fierce abomination and attacked me, for whatever reason.

Back to the computer. I was alone again, as long as Pyonchi kept a close eye on that fallen Ditto – despite that Ditto flaring up my fears with the mission in the first place, getting this situation under control was my top priority. I didn't hesitate to get to work on the computers from earlier, finding them just as familiar to me as I needed. I mentally cheered as I could make short work of navigating it, starting with the settings. The computer had control of this room, which had been set to release radio waves that interrupted wireless communication systems. Oddly enough, I was able to alter these settings without worrying about any form of security protection whatsoever, meaning I soon had contact with Surge again.

"Chozu! You're alive?" Surge shouted. I cringed at his volume, keeping at work on the computer while he spoke. "Stop what you're doing a second. I'm going to try something."

I raised an eyebrow, giving him that chance. The computer began to operate on its own, opening a few programs and screens without me touching it at all. One of those programs displayed the diagram of a map, along with a text box and a small window that showed Surge's old, tanned, but rugged face. He was wearing an old army hat.

"Yep. That should do it. I can see your pretty face just fine," he sneered. My face remained flat. "C'mon, don't give me that look. This is pretty awesome."

I still didn't respond, so he gave up, palming his face. "Alright, fine. Turns out these computers are the same ones that were originally on Cinnabar Island, meaning that they're still connected to HQ. Just like what we did to Varia, we have full control over them and their data. The original computers had been destroyed in the eruption, but someone must have rebuilt them with exactly the same infrastructure as before."

I couldn't help but fold my arms in deep thought. Why would anyone do that? It's not like the records saved on the original computers could be recovered, could it? Besides, the Kanto Federation had all the data on Mewtwo. If someone wanted that data, this was the wrong place to look. Why recreate this place with exactly the same mechanics, to the point that it could be hacked into this easily?

"My voice comes through clearer on here than it does with Varia. On top of that, I've got a lot more control over this place. We'll use this room as a sort of 'navigation point' for the time being," Surge continued. "As for that 'Ditto' you sent us, HQ are hard at work analysing it and all that. We'll be able to update you on it as soon as we find out something. In the meantime, are there any signs of it having killed or attacked the other trainers?"

I hadn't thought about that. Looking back at the photo I took, I saw no hints at all. The monster was abnormally clean however, like a brand-new toy out of the box. Could I have been the first thing this monster ever attacked? It went through the other rooms to get here, so it must know its way around.

"Either way, HQ are intrigued. If you encounter another one like it, try not to kill it next time. That's an order," he said. I went back to being half-lidded. "For now, we have a plan. There are three sectors in this place. Sector three is inaccessible right now, so start with number one and investigate there."

While he spoke, the map on the screen rotated to show off an overview of the three sectors, zooming in on the section he was talking about. There weren't many rooms there, but one of them was blinking on screen.

"We're detecting life signs in that sector, but we can't identify what it is due to interference similar to what was in this room. It might be one of the missing trainers. While you search for them, see what you can find out about the Ditto and any other living things you can find here. Don't kill unless your life is threatened. If need be, send scan data or photos, and we'll unlock the other weapons in Varia for you. And lastly, keep that pet of yours under control. He shouldn't need a leash," Surge instructed, sneering again. "Any objections, lady?"

I almost cringed again, but the knowledge that he could now see my face prevented much more than a slight lean backward. I chose to pass off the title this time, but not without raising my middle finger at the screen. Surge chuckled and the transmission closed, leaving just the map with the blinking destination on screen.

With a new goal set, I turned to get Pyonchi to follow, pausing at his new predicament. The fainted Ditto had vanished, and the poor Jolteon was whining and sniffing the floor where it once was. I pondered its disappearance and how both of us had failed to notice, but as long as it didn't come back as another unidentifiable monster, I was calm enough to deal with it. That pink glow I had briefly seen before this encounter had disappeared, as well. Whatever they were, it was useless to guess about now – I had an objective. I called Pyonchi and made my way over to the hatch from earlier. The Jolteon eagerly jogged ahead, yipping at the three-path split he was immediately met with.

All three led to elevators, which in turn led to the appropriate sectors, each marked on the halls and the elevators themselves. The elevators were cylindrical and inconvenient in size for us both, as well as made of transparent glass. At least it was dark enough to see my reflection on them.

Speaking of reflection, the ride was long enough for my mind to drift off. I had worked with Surge on missions of this kind before, and each briefing was ended with that horrible phrase: 'any objections, lady?'. Back then, I would ignore it and respond the same way as all the other soldiers out of respect. But he soon began to bully Pyonchi as well, and my mind opened up to the truth of how he was treating me. A person like Surge couldn't hate electric type Pokémon. Yet he singled me and Pyonchi out, speaking to us as if we were tools to be used by the Kanto Federation. Was it perhaps because I was the only female on the force?

Looking at my face in that reflection recalled so many stories from back then. I let him get away with so much, just so much unacceptable behaviour, that I was almost thankful for it. It hardened me. It gave me the intelligence to analyse situations and make difficult choices quickly. It gave me the strength to realise just how much Pyonchi meant to me, and to finally walk out of the federation that day. Back then, I was young and naïve. Now, I was tough and respected.

…

 **Cinnabar Depths**

When the lift finally reached its destination, I was met with more than I was expecting from the map Surge had provided me with. The next room had enormous, cryogenic tubes lining its sides, more than I could count with one look. The room had lighting on its ceiling as well, so I had full view of all the creatures within those tubes, as well as the computer managing it all.

This computer was left on as well, and was just as operable as the ones I first encountered. I kept my eyes peeled as I warily approached to read what had been left on screen, only to become more confused and concerned than before. Despite my assumptions of it being impossible, this computer had many documents, reports, and even diary entries on the creation and containment of Mewtwo. It even had dates that appeared accurate to the time of Mewtwo's reported incidents.

I stood back and leered around the room, losing my mind. The tubes all contained Ditto, but each and every one of them maintained an intimidating form that resembled a powerful Pokémon, only mutated into forms similarly to what I had fought earlier. Nidoqueen with monstrous claws, Sandslash with excessive horns and arm length, Alakazam that were seemingly disembodied – the sight caused my stomach to churn, and I reluctantly raised Varia at it all.

"Surge, are you seeing this?" I asked, scanning it all. He couldn't hear me again, thankfully. I regretted speaking just there as my voice came out panicky and hinted of oncoming tears. I was frightened by the inhumanity of whoever made this scenario a reality.

Pyonchi barked at me, making me jump. I stared at him wide-eyed, going stiff at his determined growl and continued shouts. I knew what he was saying, and I knew he was right. Whenever I would panic this way, he would tell me that I'm the only one who could do this. Sometimes it took more than that, like him shocking me, or even going as far as to try and find food for me. Either way, he always waited for me and he never gave up on me. That was something I loved about him.

"You're right. No one but us has to know that I can be scared, right?" I whispered, leaning down at him. He completely shifted mood, nuzzling himself onto my hand and knees. I smiled a bit, taking his words to steel my breath and take control of the situation.

There wasn't anything to take control of. These creatures were modified Pokémon, and all of them were currently frozen in the tubes. The only way to unlock them was via one of the computers, so there was no way I could get attacked by them unless I did that, as the only one here. I still couldn't help but shudder as I advanced, scanning the tubes more closely at each of the half-transformed Ditto until I found one that was 'familiar'.

There was a half-Rhydon, half-Scyther. I snapped a photo and got as close to the tube as I could, even laying a hand upon its freezing surface. My fingers stuck slightly, telling of how cold they were. The creature within was sterilised, seemingly perfect in the development of its features. Whoever had created this hybrid had done a truly exceptional job of keeping its growth stable, despite it being frozen.

Ditto that were in the midst of Transform, possessing bolstered features and hybrid mutations. Was someone trying to recreate Cinnabar Island's project? To try and create the world's strongest Pokémon through the use of Ditto as opposed to the mythical Mew? I needed answers, and now. I signalled to Pyonchi and walked quickly, heading for the far exit to the room.

Another hatch. And then a few more corridors with split paths. Everything was pin drop silent, so I could hear every breath and careful step I took through these hi-tech hallways. The further I went, the more the metal, wires, and convoluted machinery took over the natural rock that shaped these tunnels. Not a single hint of life showed, besides the earlier room. So when I got to the room Surge had suggested me to get to, I stopped outside and leaned on the entrance.

Pyonchi gave a confused whine, but I hushed him with a finger on my lip. The intense look on my face probably kept him quiet, too. I couldn't help it. The knowledge I was picking up was beginning to overbear me. Who and why would anyone do these types of things to Pokémon? Mewtwo's existence should have served as a proof of our sins as humans, that life is not something that we should create or tamper with. To dare recreate this technology was to challenge the morals of modern civilization.

If this room had a living thing in it, then it was likely to be the perpetrator of this whole operation. To that end, I needed to be as prepared as possible, prepared to fight a fight against everyone involved in this now. I was here for my own reasons, and now that I knew those reasons on a deeper level, I was prepared to assassinate if I had to. I messed about with Varia's options whilst I thought about this, finding a convenient twist in the situation. All features on Varia had been unlocked, despite no word or warning from Lt. Surge. Nothing but my obedience could stop me, now.

With everything set, I burst into the room and crouched, pointing my weapon in all directions possible. No one was clear in my sight even after a few moments of careful surveillance. It wasn't until Pyonchi gleefully skipped around me that I stood up to get a better look at everything.

The room was definitely some kind of artificial habitat, stretching far and wide into an enormous square, unlike every room I had seen here so far. All of it was still and silent, but noticeably more humid than the rest of the laboratory. Moss, grass, and thickets covered virtually everything except the electronic lights on the ceiling, all of it so overwhelming that my ankles had begun to itch from simply standing in it for so long.

Before questions could be asked, a gushing sound startled me, and I spun around to face the door I came through. It was locked, and it was airtight. To drive my panic further, some kind of watery splashing sound began to occur behind me again, making me spin back around. I couldn't see anything until I stepped forward and surveyed the room again, finally spotting my 'perpetrator' in the centre of the room.

Another Ditto. I stared right into its beady eyes, still wary and not knowing what to expect. Just like me, it stared back without smiling, barely moving to maintain its normal species' shape. It wasn't until Pyonchi walked around to my front that it finally made a move, leaning forward and stretching in an effort to transform.

I shifted, steadying my right arm to shoot at a moment's notice. Ditto's colour turned pale as its figure hardened, growing taller and taller, until it was about my height. It grew arms and feet, which were thin and bony. It grew a long, curly tail that flowed behind it, long enough to reach its head in length. I didn't need to watch for much longer than that to tell what this Ditto had achieved: a transformation into Mewtwo.

It gave a loud, low, echoing cry that caused the room to shudder around me, sounding nothing like I expected Mewtwo to sound. Pyonchi screamed back at it, and then the duo jumped straight into battle with one another.

"Pyonchi!" I screamed, sticking my hand out. Mewtwo attacked first with Flamethrower, magically releasing the attack from the tips of its fingers. I cried out and dove to the left to avoid it while Pyonchi sprinted to the right, taking Mewtwo's full attention as the focus of its attacks. Another Flamethrower followed, which he blocked by firing a Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided in a blinding flash of sparks before exploding, separating the duo with a burst of flames that lingered afterwards.

I could only stick my hand out, but once I saw that the Jolteon was able to sprint around the Mewtwo and not get hit by its continued attacks, I steadied my thoughts. I couldn't stop breathing quickly and heavily as I got to work with my photos and scanning. As per usual, the creature was still recognised as Ditto, but it was able to make use of a variety of attacks. Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Solar Beam were the moves I could recognise the Mewtwo throwing out, each of them missing their target and turning the grassy habitat to a bath of flames of smoke.

It was common knowledge that Mewtwo exuded overwhelming psychic power. I didn't want to take chances, but after a minute of watching my partner fight this Ditto, it became clear that it didn't know how to make full use of those psychic powers. I was having to shift left and right to avoid the crossfire of its attacks, but never any actual psychic moves. Once that fact settled into my mind, I knew it was time to counterattack.

"Pyonchi, Thunder Wave!" I ordered, pointing with my left hand. The Jolteon barked at my word, jumped to the left to avoid another Flamethrower, and then released a blinding wave of static. The electricity fizzled all over Mewtwo, leaving it crackling and struggling to move. It was still able to cry and roar at me, irritated by its new status.

With Mewtwo frozen in place, I had all the time I needed to charge up a Thunderbolt attack with Varia, taking the time to ensure I was charging to full power before firing. Pyonchi responded to the bright, crackling orb surrounding my right arm by charging his own Thunderbolt, and the two of us fired at once, striking Mewtwo head on. I had to cover my face from the yellow flash that resulted from our combined attack, but the stuttering scream from Mewtwo and the forceful blast of wind that exploded from it told me of all the damage I had dealt.

Smoke obscured the result for a while, quickly fading into a similar spectacle to when I defeated the Rhydon – Mewtwo's body was breaking apart via small explosions across it, melting back into the form of a collapsed Ditto. Unlike the Rhydon however, this one could scream and cry as it suffered, leaning forwards onto all fours in its final attempts to stay standing. I kept Varia pointed at it and recorded the whole scenario until it was just another fainted Ditto. Pyonchi poked and sniffed it curiously, turning back to me with a disappointed whine.

The sound of the hatch unlocking itself brought my attention to the aftermath of the battle and the now open exit. The small, glowing pink orb I had seen earlier was clear in my sight, but it sped off out of the room, right through the many flames and sheets of ice that were left around the room. Unequipped to deal with it all, I signalled to Pyonchi and sprinted back the way I came, deciding to focus on the mission at hand. Surge had told me to investigate the life in that room, and I had done that, so now I had to report back to him. That was until I got back to the corridor with the cryogenically frozen Ditto however, where I noticed the computer there was blinking in alarm. I rushed over and tapped the screen, which opened a communication channel.

"You shouldn't have done that, Chozu. You ignored your orders," Surge said immediately. My eyes widened a bit, not expecting him to be able to open the video communicator from here. "You were told to keep the Ditto alive, yet still, you killed it. I don't even know how you unlocked your other weaponry, but that was prohibited, too. And to top it all off, you let your Jolteon trigger the fight."

I replied with a sharp breath and a squint. He had seen everything again. That meant he had seen the room lock with me in it, and the potential danger that I was faced with. His face told me that he didn't care however, even as he continued talking.

"I don't know how HQ is going to handle this, but I've sent them the new data you've given me and told them this news already," he said, gradually talking towards a mutter. "That Ditto was much too easy to defeat, even though it was impersonating a monster like Mewtwo. On top of that, it appeared to be incapable of using any psychic powers. I can surmise that it was a failed prototype of Mewtwo, but that's only a wild guess. For now, get back to the navigation room so that we can discuss the situation further. You are prohibited from using your weaponry. Is your objective clear?"

I didn't even wait for him to close the call this time, I just shut it off and marched back toward the elevator. Pyonchi protested to my impatience, but I ignored him with a threat to leave him behind, to which he whined and went back to nuzzling my leg with an angelic whine.

He couldn't distract me from my emotions, however. I was already terrified of the possibilities of what was going on down here. To have Surge tell me off like that brought back hurtful memories of how I had to fight for praise from my superiors back when I worked for the Kanto Federation. My careful preferences were often met with mockery and seemingly unavoidable criticism, despite me being the least harmed after missions. Surge and the other commanders would always focus solely on everything I had done wrong, even if I returned with a success.

He hadn't changed, even when morals and the potential of the bigger picture was debatable. I had dealt with it easily, but the reality of what I had just faced could not be ignored in the slightest. A Ditto that had perfectly transformed into Mewtwo and used a variety of elemental attacks was something anyone in their right mind would feel threatened by, yet here I was being told off for choosing not to keep the creature alive. My hasty decision-making back there was an act of self-defence – he had to accept that I had to do what I did.

Above all of that however, one thing Surge said wouldn't leave my mind. He didn't know how my weaponry was unlocked, and neither did I. The Federation wouldn't accept a mistake like that being made when working with me, so it was likely that some other outside source was influencing this mission. Said outside source was probably the thing that set the Rhydon and Mewtwo on me, as well as locking me in that room. The perpetrator. I had to find this perpetrator before it was too late.

 **Tourian**

Despite the area being secured from earlier, I walked cautiously into the navigation room and checked for any signs of other life being here. Everything was exactly as I had left it, minus the computer, which was blinking in alarm again. I ignored it until I had checked over everything and ensured it was safe to talk, and then opened the call.

"About time. Your work here is done now, Chozu. You can go home. Leave the rest to the Federation," Surge said.

"Excuse me?" I replied. Pyonchi barked in the same tone.

"You heard me. You're done. We don't need you in here anymore," he said. My body stiffened. "We've gotten enough data to take control of the situation now, and we've taken an interest in these Ditto. That's all there is to it."

"Surge, listen to what you're saying. Have you seen the things I've been dealing with?" I challenged.

"Yes. One of those Mewtwo attacked you upon sight. It's quite remarkable that they managed to progress this far," he muttered.

"Wait. _One_ of those Mewtwo?" I couldn't help but raise my voice at that. "There's more than one?"

"Don't act so surprised, Chozu. It shouldn't be a secret that we've been monitoring this place for a while," Surge replied, sounding unnaturally calm. "We got data from the other trainers that went here, a big bit from Professor Oak, and now, you."

I didn't reply, squinting intensely. That made him snicker, and he continued. "Ditto is a remarkable species that can transform into any living being or thing. However, they've been known to get details wrong when transforming based on memory. They can only properly copy what's directly in front of them."

"Is that the reason the Ditto here are monstrosities?" I asked.

"No. The Ditto seem to have been here for many years. Their intelligence has evolved, and they are able to transform just by getting information," he explained. "They're ambitious, but still hostile. They've been copying the Pokémon that the trainers used, and then combining them into hybrids for extra power. Add in the information that they got from the computers here, and some were even able to become Mewtwo. There are a little more than ten of those Mewtwo still around, and they're all active around the labs."

"There are over ten Mewtwo?" I shrieked. "Is the federation insane? What possible use could they have for clones of Mewtwo?"

"For peaceful application, of course. We don't expect you to understand. And don't get your wording confused – these are advanced and evolved Ditto, not clones of Mewtwo. Becoming Mewtwo is only a property they all share," Surge answered. "If we can learn to control them, think of the power we'll add to our forces."

I stopped breathing, clutching Varia tightly. Perhaps it could be considered a kneejerk reaction, but I could tell that I was in extreme danger right now. No, the whole world was in danger. If the Ditto down here were undergoing their own evolution that enabled them to become Mewtwo, then it was only a matter of time before we humans would be overpowered.

Ditto that could absorb knowledge and transform based on their intelligence. The very thought gave me more chills than anything I had ever dealt with, and the federation were about to feed right into that danger, just as the champion trainers had. However, the Mewtwo I faced could not make use of psychic, yet. It could be defeated by me and my Jolteon, together. The federation weren't here yet, either. Therefore, there was still time.

I could see it in my mind already: the Kanto Federation troops arrive and attempt to control these intelligent creatures. But once the Ditto learn their true potential, the people will be overrun, and those Ditto will release themselves upon the outside world. At that point, the future of intelligent life becomes uncertain. Fearing the worst, I knew that I had to destroy this threat at all costs.

"Pyonchi!" I cried, glancing for him. He responded with an upbeat cry of his name, trying to salute me. The act made him fall on his front, but I accepted it anyway, making my way back to the elevators. However, the hatch had been sealed by some sort of security measure, looking me in. I smashed my fists against it in frustration and then rushed back to the computer.

"Open the hatch!" I commanded fiercely, slamming my hands on the sides of the computer.

"I've been ordered to confine you until the federation arrives, Chozu," Surge sighed, shaking his head. "We gave you the option to leave peacefully, but you clearly declined, so we have no choice but to do so until you can agree to behave."

"Fools," I huffed, looking away.

"And yes, we confirmed the deaths of all who went here long before you arrived. We just needed your technology. We had to find out everything we could about the potential of these Ditto at all costs, so that meant even deceiving you. I apologise for that much, at least," Surge continued. My gaze tightened.

"You know, I've always hated your cautious attitude. It is not a fault to be careful, but for you, you take it to a level that just isn't fit for someone in action. You always looked at situations where we could take huge leaps ahead and shafted them aside, taking baby steps instead. A soldier like you is only useful in certain situations," he said. I was furious, now. "But the fact still remains that you have a horrible habit of disobeying orders. We tried to limit your weaponry so that you might avoid harming these Ditto more than necessary, but you managed to undo that lock somehow."

"I didn't undo the lock," I said. He hesitated for a moment.

"You still chose to kill even though we ordered you not to. We have the chance to take control of an army of Ditto that can transform into anything. Can you imagine having that sort of power at your command? An army of the world's strongest Pokémon bending to your every will. Kanto would become crime free, and civilization will advance," he explained.

"Listen to me, Surge. You know how powerful Mewtwo is. If there are Ditto that can transform into them, we can't risk any chances. A single Mewtwo has the power to destroy the world. If we ever lost control of an army of them, the threat would be unimaginable. We have to stop them before they learn their potential!" I said desperately, leaning over the screen. "All of Kanto's labs are built with self-destruct commands. Let me use it to destroy this threat completely!"

Before he could reply, the call began to distort and the screen began to grow fuzzy. I gasped as the text and live feed of his face faded before my eyes, blinking and flashing rapidly in its attempts to stay on screen.

"Surge! Surge damn it, don't leave like this!" I shouted, hitting the side of the computer again. It was no good, the images continued to fuzz out and disappear, getting replaced by static and fizzing a few moments later. I cried out in frustration, flinching into silence when that static suddenly turned back into a video feed.

This time, the feed took up the whole screen. A single eye stared back at me, surrounded on all sides by the squishy, disturbing material of a brain. All of it was a Ditto's colour, and the eye even had the blankness of a Ditto.

"Is that really what you intend to do?" the creature spoke. Its voice was synthetic and irritating, sounding as if it was distorting out of speakers somewhere and directly into my head.

"What?" I whispered. The eye blinked, revealing that its eyelids came from the sides rather than the top.

"Is that really what you intend to do, Chozu? Destroy this entire laboratory and everything in it?" the voice spoke again.

"If that is what it takes to stop the threat of these Ditto, then I will," I replied slowly. My mind was going blank for a moment.

"Even though the potential explosion in a place like this, with you isolated and under our control, would likely result in you getting caught in the blast and dying as well?" the voice said. I didn't reply this time. "Many humans have come here, particularly recently when my work triggered volcanic activity on the surface. Each and every single one of them has been the same."

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"But you, Chozu, you are different. You are interesting. You command your Pokémon almost wordlessly, and allow it to behave freely like it is a partner to you. We have not seen this kind of bond before, nor the prowess it gave you to survive here. You even managed to defeat one of our Mewtwo projects," the voice said, blinking again. "We are Mother. Your kind would refer to us as Ditto gone rogue."

"You're the perpetrator of this whole ordeal?" I whispered again, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"You humans once attempted to clone the mythical Pokémon Mewtwo. Many attempts failed, creating Pokémon that could shapeshift into any other Pokémon stood before it: Ditto. Many of these failed clones left the lab, becoming mere wild Pokémon that you humans would capture and enslave," Mother explained. "But many of us remained in lab. We gained knowledge, and we watched you humans progress. We concluded that you humans would not be above us any longer. We decided that we are the superior race. We took your knowledge and began to complete the research you could not."

"But you couldn't complete Mewtwo. Not without DNA from the real Mew," I said.

"That was not our intention," Mother replied, widening my eyes. "We are superior to Mew and Mewtwo as well. We can become anything we desire. We simply need the data. We can absorb information and obtain form from anything. This is why you have seen hybrids in our labs. We are currently experimenting with the strongest Pokémon and our own shapeshifting properties in order to attain the ultimate form."

"These creatures," I whispered. Pyonchi gave a whine of worry, nuzzling my leg. I ignored him completely.

"But your performance has changed things. Technology that is exclusive to humans, as well as combining strength with weaker Pokémon can make even the impossible, possible. We have learnt this from your encounters," Mother explained, blinking yet again. I cringed, disgusted every time it did so. "We must broaden our range of activity by going out into the world. But first, your knowledge and power must become ours, just like the other humans that came here."

The hatch leading to the elevators opened by itself, and I gasped and glanced at it. "Come to Mother, Chozu. Show us the true extent of your powers. Face me in conflict."

Pyonchi bit my leg this time, making me yelp and flinch. I met his angry gaze with a frown of my own, having him bark at me a moment later. I looked away, and he barked even more. I growled, and he sizzled with electricity.

"I know you're right. The Federation will be here any minute. We have to hurry. Are you ready?" I said, giving in. He cheered happily and then sprinted off without me, leaving me alone with the computer for a moment. The single eye was watching me as intently as it always had been.

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. My actions spoke louder than words, with the way Mother had been observing. I was impressed, impressed to the point of being afraid. The potential of these Ditto was far beyond my imagination, just as I feared it could be. Despite telling Pyonchi that I was, I wasn't ready to face this 'Mother' at all. The only hint I had of this upcoming battle was the brain and the eye that spoke to me telepathically, rendering me nearly speechless.

I walked slowly, finding the elevators to sectors one and two blocked off by security doors. "We have full control over this laboratory, Chozu. All of the Kanto Federation's meddling has been but an illusion of their prowess, as well," Mother said, answering my obvious question. "The locked doors. The releasing of the hybrid. Even the release of the restrictions on your weapon, Varia. All of it was our doing. We thought to dispatch you, and then test you, to see how far your potential could take you."

"Your observations aren't correct, you know. The only reason why I seem powerful to you is because I'm not like the other people who came here," I said, stepping into the lift. I could only assume that Mother could hear me since I could hear her so clearly, after all. "Those other people were Pokémon trainers or soldiers. I am a bounty hunter. We all have different areas of expertise."

"That expertise should be shared in the areas we have observed," Mother responded. Pyonchi cringed from irritation of the voice in our heads, accidentally scratching me in the small space of the lift. "You both gain your power from Pokémon. You both fight using those Pokémon and their powers."

"You're right there, but only partially. Our mindsets our different, as are our morals. Our intentions. Even our goals. All of that gives each of us different strengths and weaknesses," I explained as the lift came to a halt. It opened up to a dark hallway with sterilised walls and flooring, all of it perfectly flat and marked with perfect squares. No wires or machinery was present here, but the cold walls and clanging of my feet gave away that the sector was made of metal.

"And it all comes down to each individual as well. Not only am I resourceful in situations like these, but I know my limits. I know what I stand for and what I oppose, and that lets me give a variety of effort into everything I do," I continued, trying my best not to make too much noise as I progressed. Pyonchi began to shudder beside me, barking at the top of his voice suddenly. I jumped at his cry, shaking my head as my vision blurred into focus.

A small, pink glow had been sat in front of me for a while, but I hadn't realised it was even there until now. It swirled around the dark distance before me and then shrunk as if disappearing ahead. I crouched down to grab Pyonchi's waist, petting him on the head. "Stay with me this time."

This was it. Whatever that pink glow was, it was probably Mother's doing. This darkness probably was as well. Knowing that she or it was ahead, I prepared Varia by activating a weapon I hadn't used in years: Hyper Beam. Of all the attacks that Varia could utilise, Hyper Beam was the only attack that was incomplete, capable of causing much more collateral damage than the real Pokémon attack could. Hyper Beam's power was difficult for technology to replicate, so my version was quite literally a blast of destruction. With that at the ready, I braved onward.

"I know what you want to do, Mother. You want to take everything this world has to offer as your own, and make it better through your methods. If Ditto could transform into anything and everything and then enhance it, the world would have no use for anything inferior," I proposed.

"You possess remarkable intellect. You understand our intentions well. Our lust for knowledge is simply to improve the world you humans created. We disagree that your race is above ours in hierarchy, for we possess far greater ambition, power, and ability." Mother praised. I came to halt, recognising that its voice was clearer and louder than before.

"You're wrong there, too. We stand beside Pokémon, and together, we strive tirelessly for improvement. As a race, we coexist and cooperate, lending each other our powers in our areas of expertise," I argued. "You are just the embodiment of mistakes we made in our advancement. A soulless program that hungers for fulfilment. A failed experiment that was left behind in the creation of Mewtwo. A forgotten clone."

All of a sudden, some eerie lighting took over the area, and I shielded my face from the blinding source directly in front of me. It was like headlights had come on in the distance, illuminating the giant glass containment chamber towering before me. Inside the glass was a Ditto, and surrounding it were a myriad of futuristic computers and devices.

"Mother," I whispered as Pyonchi flared up his back, growling at the Ditto.

"The self-destruct procedure you mentioned is attached to this control panel. With my telepathy, I have been influencing every last event here. And now, I no longer have a need of this lab. If you so desire it, you can destroy it completely. But if you wish to do so," Mother proposed, leaning forward. A third eye suddenly popped out from in between the Ditto's real eyes, swerving about the gelatinous substance of its body. It settled on its front, while the rest of the Ditto's body mutated and transformed disgustingly. It formed into the brain I had seen on the voice call, only this time, a fleshy mouth lined with huge fangs ran along the bottom of it.

The rest of the lights came on in the area, revealing a trap I could not have prepared for. Turrets ran along the ceiling, while Mewtwo and hybrids surrounded me. "You will not be able to trigger it without first showing me the true limit to your power."

My heart fell into my stomach the moment the trap was revealed. Right after Mother finished speaking, it all activated at once, finishing me off so quickly that I couldn't even register what had happened. All I knew was that one of the turrets fired a laser at me, which I dove to the right to dodge, and then chaos ensued. Pokémon attacks flew everywhere, explosions occurred, and my body was soon engulfed in torturous pain.

Something pierced my leg, bringing me to the ground. Intense flames blasted my sides, stealing my breath. Heavy electricity made me choke, blacking out my mind even though I was still awake. Seconds later, my eyesight was blurry and my breathing was hoarse. All I could hear was my heart struggling to continue beating. Yet still, in this position of near death, I was knelt down with my left arm steadying the aim of my right. With a sharp intake of breath, I gave it my all to fire that Hyper Beam, catching sight of Mother's widened eye just before I fired.

Sadly, my desperate struggle was met with failure of a miracle. My attack had caused a great explosion, but that blast was only strong enough to shatter the glass that was protecting the rogue brain. It still seemed surprised however, staring right in my direction with a widened, bloodshot eye.

"You? What circumstances have brought you here?" Mother asked, a tone of uncertainty coming from it. I desperately tried to stay conscious, but my efforts only brought me face flat to the cold, metal floor faster. My eyesight was blurrier than ever, only able to make out the pink glow from earlier. Unable to take the pain that dulled my senses more and more, I gave in to death's embrace, slowly shutting my eyes.

Or so I thought. Moments passed, but I would not fall unconscious. It took a while before I began to recognise that my energy was coming back, as if I was being magically refuelled. My pain was still there, but my strength and willingness to move was returning, and I dared to make the effort. The first thing I did was looked up into the pink glow that was blessing me with glittery light.

Mew. The mythical creature was keeping me alive somehow, and faced Mother without wavering. I turned to the brain with fury in my eyes, glancing down at Varia to ensure I was still in Hyper Beam mode. Instead, the attack read 'GENESIS SUPERNOVA'.

I knew better than to question it. With the miracle of my energy getting restored this way, as well as this unknown new attack at my disposal, I thrust my arm forward and unleashed it, firing a large ring of pink spheres. They were slow at first, but sped up and grew in size as they neared their target. They burned right through Mother's hide, causing it to let out a wicked scream that shook the Earth. The attack didn't stop there however, exploding into a transparent orb of pink energy. The energy gradually grew in size, disintegrating everything within its radius. Mother was slow to perish by its effects, but its continuous roars of agony told of its inevitable demise.

I was so taken back by the spectacle that I didn't even realise that I was in danger of soon getting swallowed by the energy myself. The orb's destructive growth showed no signs of stopping, destroying the computers around it, the turrets, and even the hybrids watching. I attempted to stand and run, but screamed in agony, realising that my leg still had a hole in it. Pyonchi was going mad at my side as well, so I returned him to his pokéball.

Before I made any attempt to limp away, Mew appeared before me again, a gleeful look on its innocent face. It tapped me with its hand, and in an instant, I was whisked away with teleportation. As if reading my mind, I was sent back to my means of transportation, my private helicopter. I was teleported right into the cockpit seat, so I wasted no time in activating it and making my escape.  
No, that was a lie. I hesitated. I first searched for Mew, unable to find it in the vicinity. When the surface of the island began to shake, that was when I took off. Even then, I watched as the island sunk into the ocean, the mighty quake causing enormous waves to ripple across the surrounding water. All the time, I searched for Mew, hoping to see its face once more.

It all occurred so fast that it was difficult to fathom, even though it had just happened. My main question was: would that be the end of it? Did my attack really destroy Mother and everything she had built up? Or was it at least buried into the ocean, destined to become a relic of history that would be debated by historians in many years to come?

The great potential of Mother and her evolved Ditto. For me, I had averted the potential of a worldwide disaster. To the Kanto Federation, I had destroyed their chance at becoming invincible. If humans could gain control of the evolved Ditto, the progress of our society would bolster. But thanks to my decision and actions, we would never be given that chance. No one would even know of what I had seen today. If anyone else would believe my tale, would they agree with me or the federation?

The whole thing was as remarkable as that mythical Pokémon I had seen for only a few moments. Perhaps it was Mew's choice to end things this way, and not mine. Just yet another wonder of the world of Pokémon.


End file.
